


畅销小说作家与虚拟恶魔主播

by cavolo



Series: 半魔与猫 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 有些恶魔人，业余的身份竟然是……
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 半魔与猫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973470
Kudos: 8





	畅销小说作家与虚拟恶魔主播

Devil May Cry已经快一个月没有生意了。但丁还活着，所以问题不大。只是有些无聊。

尼禄给他寄了包裹，附上写着“知道你事务所没通网”字样的便条。

但丁拆开一看。《Devil Never Cry》。

他直呼好家伙。是谁主动跟他的事务所梦幻联动却没有事先征得他的同意？

_作者 V_

但丁右眼狂跳。

下午说“我死也不会读”的但丁，花费整个通宵看了两遍。

故事很简单：开篇主人公就了结了第一个灭门仇人的性命；在前去手刃第二个的时候回忆了惨痛的过往；在复仇的过程中，主人公的心态发生了变化，杀人由手段变成了目的；主人公一路追杀仇人的遗孤，透过那个孩子忆起了自己的过去，悲惨与罪恶之上再叠加疯癫，最终他的心里彻底失去人性、化身恶魔，只渴望杀戮和鲜血。

他没有哭。真的。

……除了用倒序讲述了年幼丧家的主人公流浪街头时得到的仅有的温暖来自一只受到虐待刚死不久的野猫的第二章。

_他紧紧将小猫搂在胸前，轻柔地梳理它的皮毛，感受它的体温一点一滴消散于指尖上。_

_就像他逐渐冰冻的泪眼，脸颊徒留两道宛延的痕迹。_

尼禄是说过维吉尔在写小说，但没告诉他是自传小说啊！而且各种恰到好处的细节，连行凶过程的描写都用了十足的功力，字里行间全是宣泄似的感情爆发——不像用笔写出来的，像是用阎魔刀切出来的。

但丁前后翻看书腰，感慨万分，“这样的书居然都能出版，而且还很畅销，这个世界真是太扭曲了。”

倒是这个悲剧结局让但丁稍微感到意外。如果说是维吉尔虚构的，那很多地方——尤其是惨死的小猫，但丁一点都不怀疑角色原型是尼禄——未免也太过恶趣味。

大半夜的，但丁打了个寒噤。

第二天中午，尼禄登录社交账号，看见了新的好友请求。

NERO：事务所通网了？

Redgrave：速度快吧。

Redgrave：话说，维吉尔知道自己被炎上了吗？

NERO：锤他抄袭那个？

NERO：还不知道。除非真的引起法律纠纷，到时再说。

NERO：他也不在乎。

Redgrave：好吧。

Redgrave：跟你商量个事情。

NERO：？

维吉尔放下第三支写空墨水的钢笔，他目前的灵感刚好全部记录完毕。

今天尼禄没有过来帮他上墨。他的小猫咪最近沉迷人类的网络文化。

对此，维吉尔并没有不满。只要摸摸尼禄，他就会甘心地放弃手机，变回猫的姿态乖巧任rua。

维吉尔像往常一样在2楼阅读区找到正在玩手机的人类形态的尼禄。异常的是，尼禄在头上化出一对雪白的猫耳，应该是想要配合白色的头发。

他走到尼禄背后，缓缓伸出恶魔之手，捏住那对柔软的器官。

尼禄被吓出尖叫，他的反应却逗笑了罪魁祸首。少年的脸上染上了薄薄的绯红。

“偷袭可耻！”尼禄扭过头去抗议道。

于是维吉尔多扯了两下过瘾，随后放开了那对猫耳。

“你在干什么？”他问。

“但丁正在创作他的虚拟形象，请我做模特，说只要这样——拍张照片就好了。”尼禄继续噼里啪啦地打字。

维吉尔皱眉。他从这句话中捕捉到了一丝愚蠢的味道，继续问：“虚拟形象？”

“现在很流行啊，虚拟主播。”尼禄耐心解释说，“真实的人藏在卡通人物背后，在网络上直播，玩游戏或者唱歌或者聊天，努力攒粉丝，然后接收粉丝送的钱。”

维吉尔听懂了，但是这些都不重要。尼禄终于放下了手机，粉红的肉球轻轻压在他的面颊上。

他抱起眼前的黑色生物，将脸埋进软软的猫毛里。

当晚，虚拟（真实）恶魔主播Tony正式开播。

看上去不过是普通的白毛猫耳少年，带有一点雌雄难辨的感觉，不过正如主播自称的那样，Tony的特点是恶魔要素：（自称并且确实）拥有恶魔血统，专业对付恶魔30年。

Live 2D呈现的少年形象，头上一对猫耳轻微地抖动，画有红晕的脸蛋露出微笑，半眯着湛蓝的眼睛，懒懒地说：“总算在3点之前通关《恶魔猎人HD》啦。虽然不是人类，可我也要休息的。Adios~”

首次下播后，Tony轻松地收获1万粉丝。

NERO：我不理解。明明虚拟主播遍地都是，你却能拥有如此不正常的粉丝涨速。是因为你用了变声器吗？

TonyOfficial：变声是为了防止违和感产生。主要还是多亏了你的脸啊。

TonyOfficial：而且现在的年轻人好像对恶魔题材很感兴趣。

NERO：我的脸？

TonyOfficial：你不知道自己长得可爱吗？

NERO：。

NERO：我的脸就是你们小时候的样子。一时间不知道你是在夸我还是自夸。

“‘Tony，你读过《Devil Never Cry》吗？’啊，那本书……”少年微微仰起头，做出思考的模样。

弹幕疯狂刷过，有在发表个人感想的，有单纯被虚拟形象萌到的。

“我看过的。第二章小猫……啊剧透不行不行。总之是个令人伤感的故事，我喜欢它，也不喜欢它。”少年闭上眼睛，耷拉着猫耳。

很快他重新笑起来，说：“如果有续集的话，希望是Happy Ending吧。题目叫《Devil May Cry》之类的。”


End file.
